I'll Always Remember You
by LilLi-the-DoubleG
Summary: John Cena and Torrie spend a night with each other and now they can't help but wanting to spend time with each other. Will they ever be together and last? Chapter 2 up
1. The Night They Will Always Remember

**A/N: I don't really know what to write in this chapter but I'll think of something as I type**

Torrie was in her locker room getting ready for a match against Trish. Then there was a knock at the door. She was surprised to see who it was.

She was terrified of the guy that appeared at her door. "Can I help you?" She said trying not to let him no that she was terrified.

"As a matter of fact, I was trying to look for Cena. Have you seen him?" Heidenreich asked in his usual angered voice. "Um... I don't know where he is at right now sorry." All of a sudden Torrie fainted.

Heidenreich got scared that he didn't know what to do. Then John Cena showed up seeing that Heidenreich was carrying Torrie. "What did you do to her!" John asked terrified. Heidenreich was sweating and John could tell that he was worried.

"I don't know what happened but she just fainted! What do we do?" He was so scared that he couldn't stop moving around.

"Heidenreich calm down. Here, just give me to her n I'll take care of her." John puts out his hand waiting for Heidenreich to give Torrie to him. "Take care of her, and tell her that I'm sorry if I did anything to make her faint.

John couldn't believe the way he was acting. He never saw Heidenreich so scared and nice at all before. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of her. Could you do me a favor though?" Heidenreich nodded his head.

"Go to Teddy's office and tell him that Torrie can't have a match because she fainted. Also, tell him that I'm taking care of her so he doesn't need to worry."

Heidenreich took off in a minute. John heard him talking to himself. He heard him say something about wanting Torrie to be ok and how he was such an idiot while he walked off. John started laughing a little bit about how Heidenreich reacted.

He looked down at Torrie seeing that her face was red. He decided to take her back to his room at the hotel he was staying at.

When he had gotten to his room, he laid Torrie gently on his bed and went to get a wet towel to put on her forehead. He saw her stirring on the bed when he came back with the wet towel.

"No, no, please don't hurt me," Torrie started saying. John came to her seeing that she was having a bad dream. He came over and put the towel on her forehead. She started to relax and didn't say anything after that.

John was wondering why she was moaning and saying what she had said in her sleep. He decided not to go to sleep in case Torrie waked up. He lied on the bed next to her and watched TV.

Soon enough, she had awakened with a weary look on her. She felt her head being warm and found out that there was a wet towel on it. She looked over seeing that John was staring at her.

"Are you ok?" He asked her. "Yea I'm ok, where am I though?" She asked confused about everything that happened that day.

Well, you fainted when Heidenreich came to your locker room. After that, I found him and told him that I would take care of you." She was surprised that a guys like him had the courtesy to take care of a girl like her.

"Wow, I never thought that you would ever do that, but thanks anyways." She got up off the bed about to leave, until he stopped her.

"Wait, you sure you want to go so soon, I mean what if you faint again or something bad happens to you?" He had to say something so she could stay. For some reason, he had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. 'Damn, I think I'm falling for this girl,' he thought to himself trying to get rid of that weird feeling that he had.

All of a sudden he saw a hand being waved in front of his face. "Hello? Are you ok?"

He got out of that thinking time he had. "Oh sorry, I just have a lot on my mind that's all."

"Oh well, I was just going to say, it's late and my room is in this hotel, so I'm fine going back to it and getting some rest. If you want me to stay though, I will for a little bit." She felt bad for just leaving since he was the one who took care of her. So might as well just give him some company.

"Really, you'll stay?" He started to smile happy to know that she was going to stay.

"Well, since you did take good care of me, I could at least repay you with giving you some company." She gave him this sweet smile that he couldn't help but smile back at her.

For about 2 hours they spent their time watching TV and talked about wrestlers and how going out practically traveling for the WWE was tiring but they loved it.

When it became mid-night, Torrie was getting sleepy so she had to end the night to get some sleep. "I had a lot of fun tonight but I'm so tired and sleepy."

"Yeah, I am too, so I guess I'll talk to you later." He was so tired that he had to yawn. "I had fun too, we should do this more often." He loved spending time with her and also having conversations with her.

She was also having a great time with him and was sad that it had to end. She knew that they would spend a lot of time together though since they both liked hanging out with each other. "I'm pretty sure we will, what about tomorrow? I'm not busy then, and I'll be bored just staying in the hotel room all day.

"I have to go take autographs that day at Towneast Mall, I'm one of the wrestlers that have to go. You could join me if you want though." He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible because he loved having her around.

"Ok that sounds fun. Well, I'm going to go back to my room and I'll talk to you tomorrow. What time do you want to meet?"

"Around 1? We can hang out with each other for the day before going to the mall. You mind if we meet outside the hall of my room?" She was getting so tired that she couldn't help yawning either. "Yeah that will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow then.

Before she left she gave John a peck on his cheek making him blush. When John was trying to go to sleep, all he could think about was Torrie. He really was falling for her. At first he thought it was going to be bad, but after they had spent the whole night with each other, he had a feeling that a relationship between them might not be that bad.

**A/N: It wasn't that good, but it will get much better, review please!**


	2. All You Have to Do is Believe

**A/N: Wow, Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad that you guys like the story. I know what I'm going to do for this one. It's going to be well, the usual romantic stuff.**

John heard a knock at the door. He got out of bed and went to see who it was. "I didn't except to see you come here this early, it's only 10."

Torrie couldn't help but giggle seeing that he was in his boxers that had wordlife written all over it. "Yeah, sorry about coming at this time. I just wanted to get the day started earlier than what we had planned." She still couldn't help but laugh at him. He looked down noticing that he was still in his boxers and wasn't wearing a shirt either.

"Oh crap! Yo Torrie, hold up a sec. I'll go get changed." He ran as fast as he could to the restroom with clothes in his hands. While he was running, he tripped and slid into the restroom. "Oh shit!" Torrie heard a big clatter happening in there. She knew that he had slid into stuff.

"Are you ok?" She went over to him trying not to laugh. He was holding onto his leg because it was stuck in the toilet. "Help me please, I can't get it out of here!" His face was turned away from her because he couldn't bear to look at her when he was in such a mess.

She put her purse down on the counter and went to grab his waste. "On the count of three I'm going to pull. You have to help also." Torrie got a good grip and was ready to pull. "One, two, three, pull!" She pulled his body and they both fell on the floor.

She couldn't help but laugh. "Oh my gosh that was so hilarious. How did your foot go into the toilet?" She couldn't imagine how that could have happened.

John had to take a minute so he could take in all that had happened. "I slid and I grabbed the towel hanger, then I fell and my foot fell into the toilet." He could tell that she was enjoying herself because she was grabbing her stomach laughing so hard she had to stop to catch her breath.

"You are such a dork John. I'm just happy that you're ok. Just get dressed and let's go somewhere to eat. I'm starving."

He was relieved that she was a kind of person that gets over things easily. "Ok, I'm starving too, just give me a minute to change."

She smiled at him before she left the restroom. After he had finished getting dressed, they decided to go to Wendy's because they were craving for hamburgers.

John had to break the silence while he was driving. "What do you want to do after we eat?" Torrie thought for awhile and said, "We could go straight to the mall and just hang out there for awhile. Sounds alright?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun. I can't wait to take autographs for all the fans." John loved his fans dearly and he couldn't wait to go to Towneast Mall. Torrie could tell that he was a people person since he made up a gang for practically everybody to join. He also always smiled when he said the word fans.

They arrived at the mall 30min after they left Wendy's. While they were walking to the entrance, John couldn't help but to take Torrie's hand. Torrie looked down at his hand holding hers then looked at him and smiled. He didn't know what he was doing, but he was happy that it was going well.

They were walking around the mall when a girl walked up to him. "Hey, I know that the autograph session hasn't begun yet, but do you mind giving me your autograph?" She smiled at him while holding up a pen and a picture of John for him to sign.

He didn't want to be rude since she was a fan and he couldn't resist to that sweet smile of hers that reminded him of Torrie's. "What is your name?" He asked her while signing the picture.

"It's Misty, and I'm really glad to see you here earlier than the scheduled time. I didn't want to take hrs waiting in line." He couldn't help but to look at what she was wearing.

"I can tell that you are a big fan of mine. Seeing that you have my chain and my shirt." Misty couldn't help but blush. She was so happy to see her favorite wrestler of all time. She had also noticed that John and Torrie were holding hands.

"Wow, I never would have pictured you two pairing up, but you guys make a cute couple." Torrie smiled at her and said, "Hey John, why don't you take a picture with Misty, I know that would mean a lot to her since you're probably her favorite wrestler." Torrie had a feeling he was since Misty was wearing his stuff and she looked just like John which was so cute.

"Yeah that would mean a lot to me, and you are my favorite wrestler." She hated the fact that Torrie kept saying the word cute but she was the one who thought of the picture's idea. Misty's mom took out her camera and took the picture of Misty and John.

Torrie took a look at it and laughed. "John you look funny in this picture. You guys are so alike. Misty doesn't smile, and you have this crooked smile. I like the picture though."

Misty interrupted their moment by saying, "Hey Torrie, you mind taking a picture with me? You're really a cool diva and I would like to take a picture with you if you don't mind."

"No not at all, I'd be delighted to take a picture with you." Torrie went over to Misty so they could get their picture taken together. After they had finished doing that, Misty gave John a big hug and left.

"She really admires you. You're probably her remodel. Whenever she looked at you she would smile." Torrie found it adorable that Misty was into John.

"Yeah I know, that's why I gave her tickets to Smackdown! this week. I could tell that she loved wrestling since all she talked about was wrestling. She's awesome, just like you."

"You're so sweet. You are awesome for letting Misty see her number 1 favorite wrestler." Torrie loved his sincerity and how sweet he was.

After taking autographs, they decided to go back to go watch a movie since it was only 7. After the movie, John decided to drive back to the hotel and let Torrie get some sleep. He also wanted sleep since it was such a tiring day.

While arriving outside of Torrie's room John looked at her and was holding both of her hands. "I love hanging out with you. I don't ever want this to end."

"I don't either. It doesn't have to you know." She looked into his eyes and gave him that smile that he loved.

"I'm just scared, I mean I don't want to screw it up, and I screw relationships up quickly." He didn't want to lose another girl. Mostly Torrie since she was the only girl that loved his humor and never got mad at him for always being funny.

"Try not to worry about it, what ever happens I know that we can fix it. All you have to do is believe that this relationship will work." Torrie didn't want him to have doubts about what she wanted more than anything. She wanted to have him as her boyfriend and she knew he wanted the same.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Ok, lets give this a try then. You have to promise me that if I do anything to hurt you, you won't ignore me. Deal?" He didn't want another girl to ignore him, mostly Torrie.

"Deal. I'm not that kind of girl that would do that to anybody. I don't hold grudges. Well, I'm real tired and sleepy, so I'm going to go inside ok?" John could tell that she was ok with everything that he had said. "Yeah ok, I'll talk to you tomorrow then."

Before heading inside, Torrie ended the night with a kiss.

**A/N: I know it's one of the usual love stories, but I couldn't think of anything. Poor John, he is so worried about what's going to happen. Hopefully he won't screw things up. Or for that matter, other people.**


End file.
